


Featherlight

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin uses a cooling spell to help Belle get back to sleep and it turns into a full body massage and a little extra. Not a full happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherlight

For a place dubbed New England, they were having an unbelievably steamy summer. With temperatures averaging 30° Celsius for weeks on end and humidity so heavy that just crossing a room felt like swimming through a fast-moving river. Sleeping in the lightest set of pajama bottoms in his possession and a white tank top, Rumpelstiltskin was thoroughly too occupied watching his true love sleeping to do so himself. The glowing green numbers on his bedside alarm clock revealed it to be obscenely early in the morning and he would have to leave in a few hours to open the shop but somehow he couldn’t convince his eyes to stop moving over her still features and close to allow his mind to rest. Gods above, she was beautiful, even with her cheek smooshed against the pillow covering his bicep. Her skin was so smooth and finely freckled, calling to him to run his mouth over her even though they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. His free hand drifted over her shoulder lightly and he sighed as she twitched at the touch. He really should sleep. Just a few moments more and then he would… Oops.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Did I wake you?” he murmured as her eyes fluttered open to look over at him blearily. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before pointing her toes in a stretch that made every muscle in her legs go deliciously taut.

“What time is it and why is it hot as the sun in here?” she whispered, swiping a hand across her dewy forehead and he laughed quietly.

“It’s almost four am, and the repairman is coming later to look at the air conditioner.”

She smiled gently and he couldn’t help but return it as she raised one hand to cup his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him. They both drew back with a cry of pain when her skull collided with his hard enough to rattle their teeth. She moved to press both hands to her reddened forehead and found herself launched back until her head rested in the crook of his arm, which he quickly folded about her to prevent her from further hurting herself.

“What is happening?” she gasped, clutching his shoulder. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Give me just a moment, love.” He raised his hand to hover just over her pillow-mussed ponytail and muttered a few guttural sounding words, eyes closing briefly in concentration as a flash of purple smoke appeared between his fingers. It swirled carefully about her face once before dissipating with a quiet whoosh.

“There.” He smoothed her hair down with his hand and smiled sheepishly down at her.

“What did you do?” she demanded, lifting her head as slowly as she could to make sure neither of them ended up with a concussion, though it appeared he’d fixed whatever was wrong with her.

“Ah, well, I just put a small weightless charm on you so that my arm wouldn’t fall asleep.”

“You what?!” She swatted him lightly on the arm, though there was enough force behind the blow to let him know he’d annoyed her. “You cannot use magic on me without asking first! Especially when I’m sleeping!”

“I know, dearest. I apologize. I just…“ he dropped his head toward her until his hair slipped forward to partially shield his face. “I wanted you as close as possible.”

Belle felt her expression soften at his mumbled words but she didn’t mind. He really was the sweetest man for someone that most of her acquaintances believed to evil through and through.

“Well, just ask first. Or put a helmet on so we don’t injure each other.” She frowned as she noticed how haggard he looked, pushing his hair back to see him better in the meager light. “Have you slept at all, sweetheart?”

“Not really, no.”

“Oh, darling,” she crooned. “Too hot to sleep?”

“Ah… yeah.” He was just this side of too embarrassed to tell her that he’d passed up sleeping to watch her resting peacefully in his arms, an experience that was still entirely novel to him. 

She laid the back of her hand against his neck and made a sympathetic sound, though he was immediately aware of how much warmer her skin felt against his than he’d expected. He ran a hand up and down her upper arm, finding her just as hot to the touch there.

“What about you? How were you sleeping?”

“Well, I believe I dreamed that I was a melting ice cube so not very well.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we? You need to be well rested to work in your library today.”

“But hardly anyone comes into the library except for the school children and Emma when she wants to check something in the town charter. You’re the one with an actual business to run!”

“Yes, but I can easily decide to use my lunch hour for a nap.” As he spoke he urged her to roll onto her stomach and slowly raised the hem of the thin tee shirt she wore, giving her time to object. “May I help you cool off so you can get the proper rest you need? It will involve a small charm being cast on my hands.”

“Well, alright, then.” She sounded intrigued, muffled as her words were by the feather pillow she’d buried her face in and Rumpelstiltskin found himself glad for his knowledge of seemingly trivial spells as he summoned the words of the incantation from the depths of his memory. He’d never had an opportunity to use this particular spell before.

When his hands had begun to glow ever so slightly in the warm darkness he laid one at the nape of her neck and the other on her right shoulder. She gasped and arched away from his touch slightly, her delicate shoulder blades creating shadows where they stood out of her back. He hesitated at the small sound, worried that she hadn’t enjoyed the sudden chill radiating from his hands.

“No, no, that feels wonderful!” she cried, beckoning him back to his task with eager hands. He grinned and complied. “Oooooooooooooh.”

As she shuddered under his touch at the relief from the heat, he shuddered at the noises she was making. Quiet groans and breathy sighs followed the sweeping strokes of his hands out across her shoulders then down her back. He let his fingers linger in the dip of her spine, the dimples over her pelvis, the perfectly rounded curve of her waist. When he encountered the waistband of her soffe shorts he dipped briefly beneath it to hear the little keening cry she rewarded him with before continuing down the silky smooth backs of her thighs. It was the oddest thing for him, to be able to feel the texture of her skin but not the temperature of it as he touched her. Though it was worth it if she would only keep making those sounds. Being a magic user had possibly never been as worthwhile as it was now, in aid to his true love.

“Gods, Rumple, this is the most spectacular thing you’ve ever done for me,” she sighed as he lifted first one leg then the other, massaging her feet. “I swear you could make a fortune doing this at the shop. Not that I’m advocating that, of course.”

He chuckled but stayed focused on his task, intent on wringing as many of those little sounds from her as possible. When he’d finished with her feet he coaxed her to roll over with a nudge. She complied quickly and fell back with a sigh, both arms thrown above her head as she looked down her body at him. He worked his way up from her feet, paying special attention to her knees. He slipped his fingers up into the loose holes of her shorts, drawing a giggle from her when his chilled fingers tickled her thighs, and placed his splayed hands on her stomach. He left them there a moment to just feel her. Her shirt had slipped up (had she pushed it up?) to reveal the defined bottom of her ribcage as her stomach rose and fell beneath his fingers. She blinked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and he couldn’t help but glide his hands up over her ribs until the tips of his fingers sat just inches below her breasts, lifting them at the last moment and pulling them out of her tee shirt to place them at her throat. He traced every single feature in her face before resting one cool hand against her forehead, smiling softly at her as she heaved an enormous sigh.

“How’s that, love? Any better?”

“Oh, yes, much better.” She leaned up to press a kiss of thanks to his lips, falling back to the pillows with another sign and a pout. His brows furrowed in concern at the sound and he leaned his elbows on the mattress beside her, flipping his shaggy hair away from his face.

“What else can I do, sweetheart?”

“Well, you did rather miss a spot on your way up. I can’t help but feel they were neglected.” Her words were seriously spoken but the smile on her lips was anything but. Gods, he loved that smile.

“Well, let’s see what I can do to rectify that. I certainly wouldn’t want to leave any part of you unsatisfied.” He promised with a grin.

Her tee shirt was discarded in seconds and he set to work on fully exploring the maddeningly pillowy, soft skin no longer hidden from him. He ran his fingers through the shadowy place beneath her breasts, following his fingers with his tongue before creeping up the valley between with all the reverence due a goddess. Inspiration struck him when he felt her nipples pebbling against his fingertips. Placing his lips around the left, he began to suck in counter to the fingers tweaking the right. Her shudder and moan went right to his cock, which he hadn’t realized until then was standing to full attention against the bed sheets. Pulling away earned him a growl of protest that he failed to take for the warning that it was until he was pinned on his back on the mattress staring up at her in surprise.

“I think we should follow all this cold with some heat, don’t you?”

He put his hands on her hips to help her grind down against him and grinned. He could stand to wait a few hours to open the shop in the morning if it meant having his Belle sweating for an entirely different reason right now.


End file.
